Gomora
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in the show's only 2-part episodes, 26 and 27, "The Prince of Monsters". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Gomora was originally once a dinosaur who lived 50 million years ago as "Gomorasaurus." Like the rest of the dinosaurs though, the Gomorasaurus eventually went extinct. One of its kind however managed to live on and grew into the monster it was now, living peacefully on Johnson Island in the South Pacific. However it was not long before humanity tried to invade his home, as Gomora was soon confronted by the Science Patrol, who was ordered to have the monster captured and put on display at the World's Fair. Using a special tranquilizer known as the UNG, Gomora was quickly sedated by the Science Patrol and fell into unconsciousness, allowing the team to have him air-lifted to Japan. The UNG's effects however did not last as long as it was intended too, as Gomora awoke too early while the team was in mid-flight, causing the monster to thrash about while it was captured. With no other choice before the monster could possibly cause them to crash, the Science Patrol was forced to release Gomora from 6,500 feet up. Confused, hurt, and enraged most of all, Gomora immediately began to rampage and started heading for the closest city: Osaka. Despite everything that the Science Patrol and the Defense Force threw at the monster, Gomora shrugged off their attacks without receiving any signs of damage and during the skirmish, the monster burrowed away. Later on, Gomora surfaced in the middle of a Construction Site and was about to attack a boy named Osamu with a bulldozer, but Ultraman appeared and he battled with the monster instead. Ultraman tried his best, but Gomora was far stronger than any monster he had faced before and after being overpowered physically, Ultraman was put at the mercy of Gomora's tail, who he bludgeoned the ultra with over and over until he was too banged up to fight back, which allowed Gomora to flee underground once again. Gomora would eventually emerge in the heart of Osaka, but was again confronted by the Science Patrol and the Defense Force who tried again to fight off the monster. While Gomora was able to power through them though, Hayata managed to hit the Monster with the Mars-133, severing Gomora's tail and taking away the monster's most powerful weapon. In pain, Gomora fled back underground once more. Time passed and Gomora surfaced again, this time next to the Osaka Castle. Despite missing his tail and everything that the Defense Force and the Science Patrol threw at the monster (even having his snout destroyed by Hayata), Gomora again plowed through their assaults and proceeded to destroy the Osaka Castle in its rage. During the war on the monster, Osamu managed to find Hayata and presented him with his missing Beta Capsule (during the ultra's first fight with Gomora, he had accidentally lost it). With another chance to fight, Hayata transformed into Ultraman once more to stop Gomora. Although Gomora was still the toughest monster Ultraman had fought before, he was not as strong as he was with his tail, and after sustaining too much damage from the assaults by the Science Patrol and the Defense Force, Ultraman was able to fight back against the banged up monster, even managing to break off one of his head crests. Gomora feebly tried to burrow away once more, but this time Ultraman was ready and he stopped the monster by hurling it off to the side and finally, Gomora was killed after Ultraman fired at his head with the Specium Ray. 'Ultraman 80 - Gomora II' Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman 80, as Gomora II. Gomora II was another member of Gomora's race that had thrived Underground for 30,000 years by feeding on underground heat until it had been awoken by an ambush from the UNDA by orders of a paranoid Adjutant Ishijima. Once Gomora II had awoken, it began to rampage, destroying the Base of Operations of Queen Iyrus and the Underground People and upon finally reaching the Earth's surface, he shrugged off the assaults by the UNDA. Hoping to save as many lives as he could, Yamato transformed into Ultraman 80 and he appeared on the surface to confront Gomora II himself. Despite the additional superpowers that Gomora II had to fight back against the Ultra with, 80 managed to fight through Gomora II's attacks and the Ultra managed to kill the monster with the Saxium Ray. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added 'Ultraman Max' '' to be added''http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20051119/20051119_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultraman Max" 'Ultraman Mebius' Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/042.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" Another Gomora was reported to have surfaced on Johnson Island once more, but he was the first monster to appear outside of Japan since the start of the new age of monsters. Before any action could be taken by GUYS, Gomora had mysteriously disappeared without a trace... Later on after GUYS and Ultraman Mebius had fought and defeated the monster Red King, a gaseous life-form by the name of Gadiba emerged from the monster's body and transformed Red King's body into Gomora, revealing that the Gomora that appeared earlier had been absorbed by the life-form sometime previously. Much like Red King, Gadiba's Gomora form had its abilities enhanced, and this time, Mebius was easily tossed around by Gomora after having already fought Red King. Luckily, METEOR's ban was lifted by Captain Sakomizu, and GUYS was able to assist Mebius by weakening Gomora with their METEOR weapons, severing his tail in the process. Mebius managed to recover too and after he transformed into his Burning Brave mode, Gomora was soon destroyed by the combined power of his Mebium Burst and GUYS's Invincible Phoenix Discharge. Despite Gomora's death however, Gadiba still lived on, returning to his master with its task completed... 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/index.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/gomora.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Ultraman Zero series' 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultraman X' Gomora reappeared throughout the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultraman X" Unlike many monsters in this series, Gomora was one of the few Spark Dolls that was unaffected by the Ultra Flare 15 years ago. Gomora's Spark Doll also happened to be the most treasured possession of Daichi Oozora, after his parents were lost in an accident during the Ultra Flare. As a result, Daichi and Gomora shared a particularly strong bond with one another and over time, Daichi managed to duplicate Gomora's data into Cyber Gomora to assist him after he became the host of Ultraman X. Sometime later after Gomora's experiments were proven successful, Daichi and Xio took another step further and managed to fully materialize Gomora's Spark Doll with a Synchronization Test, bringing Gomora into physical form. Even as a Monster, Gomora's bond with Daichi made him completely obedient to Daichi's and the other members of Xio's commands, such as sitting down, holding his arms out, and responding to a Thumbs-Up gesture by Asuna. Suddenly during the test, the Site was hit by a Dark Thunder Energy attack that was far more aggressive than the others, and suddenly, one strike of Dark Thunder Energy hit Gomora, mutating the Monster into EX Gomora. Eventually after EX Gomora was purified of the Dark Thunder Energy by Exceed X and returned back into normal Gomora, the Monster noticed the damage he had caused under the Energy's influence. Out of guilt for what he had done, Gomora willingly allowed himself to let Ultraman X strike him with the Xanadium Beam. Suddenly just before the Ultra could (reluctantly) hit Gomora with the attack, Gomora glowed red and transformed back into a Spark Doll once more on his own. M1 (who had earlier captured Daichi for believing that his belief of Monsters and Humans co-existing peacefully was foolish) turned Gomora back into a Spark Doll, after Asuna inadvertently convinced him to let Daichi go. Afterwards, Gomora's Spark Doll was once again left under Daichi's care, while Cyber Gomora was used by Xio from then on. 'Ultraman R/B' to be added EX Gomora is a powered up variation of the original Gomora. He first appeared in the video game, "Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth." 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_exgomora.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Gomora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/exgomora.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Gomora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ultra Galaxy War' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X' EX Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Gomora's profile in "Ultraman X" Shortly after Gomora was struck by the Dark Thunder Energy, he quickly transformed into EX Gomora. No longer docile nor under Daichi's control due to his new Darker powers causing him to go berserk, EX Gomora attacked Xio's Synchronization testing site and burrowed away, later resurfacing in Area K-5 to attack a Harbor. Daichi confronted his berserk friend by transforming into Ultraman X to calm down the Monster. However the Dark Thunder Energy's influence was too strong for EX Gomora to fight, and the Monster fought Ultraman X instead. Ultraman X was prepared to strike EX Gomora with the Xanadium Beam to turn EX Gomora back to normal, but the Ultra was then teleported away by M1 (who condemned their choice of action,) leaving Xio to stop EX Gomora with what they could. However with none of their weapons able to contain EX Gomora's rampage, the monster annihilated Area K-5 and started moving into Area K-6. With EX Gomora too dangerous, Xio had no choice and the team was ordered that the Monster be put down... Meanwhile as M1 and Ultraman X watched on as Xio tried to stop EX Gomora's rampage, M1 noticed that Asuna was the only other person besides Daichi who did not wish to kill Gomora as she too believed in Daichi's dream of living in a world where Humans and Monsters can co-exist peacefully (despite that she herself was being badly beaten up during EX Gomora's rampage.) M1 looks back on previous moments in Asuna's past and he was surprised to see that Asuna had worked alongside Gomora as well in the form of Cyber Gomora, proving to M1 that what he was doing with Daichi was wrong. Without saying a word, M1 released Ultraman X from his imprisonment, and Ultraman X returned to Earth to re-confront EX Gomora mere seconds before the berserk Monster could kill Asuna. Ultraman X then transformed into his Exceed X form and he quickly purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming EX Gomora back to normal Gomora. EX Gomora's last appearance was during Greeza's assault on Xio's HQ, where he (along with EX Red King, and Tsurugi Demaaga) were temporarily revived and transformed into their mutated states after a Dark Lightning attack was fired at the HQ by Greeza. Shortly after being revived however, EX Gomora (along with several other Spark Dolls that were confiscated by Xio in the past) were then absorbed by Greeza to transform the life-form into his Ultimate Form. Reionic Burst Gomora is a berserk mode that Gomora enters when Reimon becomes enraged and goes into Burst Mode.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/gomora_rb.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Reionic Burst Gomora's appearance in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' Gomora appears in the final episode of Ultra Fight, being awakened in the Monster Corpse Yard (Tsuburaya Productions Storage Facility) to fight the similarily awakened Woo, throughout which Baltan's laugh is constantly heard. After a fierce battle, Gomora disappears as Woo falls defeated. 'Redman' to be added 'The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army' to be added 'Yuugen Jikkou Sisters Shushutorian' to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in the Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman. *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in the Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman, Ultraseven: Great Violent Monster Fight. *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in Akio Jissoji's Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman. *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in the Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army. *Gomora was a participant in the Japanese Game Show, "Takeshi's Castle" in the special "Monster" themed episode. He participates in the segments: The Great Wall, Slip Way, Sumo Rings, Boulder Dash, and Showdown. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he only appears in the Boulder Dash segment and is called "The Monster under the Bed." *In the New Year's Eve 2011 Special episode of the Japanese Variety Show "No Laughing Airpoirt," Gomora appeared as a guest obstacle towards the final portion of the stage. *Gomora made a guest appearance in the Music Video "Prince of Monsters" by the band "Polysics". The music video is an obvious homage to Gomora's original appearance in the Ultraman series. Weapons and Abilities - Super= * to be added - 80= * to be added - EX= * : Due to his enhanced abilities, EX Gomora's Tail is now prehensile and is sharpened at its tip, while the tail itself can extend its own length to batter or impale his enemies. * : EX Gomora can fire a much more powerful variation of his Super Oscillatory Ray from his Chest. * : EX Gomora can curl himself into an armored ball in order to strike his opponents. - Reinoic Burst= * ''to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Gomora * Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Kunio Suzuki in the original Ultraman series. * Gomora II is portrayed by suit actor Horie Teruyuki in the series, Ultraman 80. * Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Hiroshi Suenaga in the series, Ultraman Max. * Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo, in all of the Ultra Galaxy Media. EX Gomora * EX Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo, in all of the Ultra Galaxy Media. * 'EX Gomora '''is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, ''Ultraman X. Notes *Ultra Fight's Gomora suit was a completely new suit, unlike other suits featured in the series. This Gomora suit had a more cartoonish head design, complete with humorously enlarged teeth and the lack of a fifth digit on its hands. This was also the first Gomora suit to introduce green to the Gomora color pallet, being splashed onto the back of the suit and the front chest area. Gallery Gomora ultraman 80 1.png|Gomora II Gomora powered - ultra series.png|Gomora, as seen in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Gomora with body parts.png|Gomora, with the Body Parts of several slain Monsters. Gomora reionic burst EXTRA.png|Reionic Burst Gomora Gomora vs Red King NEO.png|Rei's Gomora battles Grande's Red King Gomora EX - ultra series.png|EX Gomora, as seen in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters